FILM (oneshoot)
by ckhevl9806
Summary: Nggak bisa buat summary, baca aja. (Maincast WonKyu. Genre: Tragedy, Brothership)


**Title : FILM**

 **Length : (oneshoot)**

 **Author : Ara dan Aira**

 **Facebook : Riskia Desyara Azzahra / Riskia Desyaira Azzahra**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Summary : NO SUMMARY. Baca aja :D**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hyung, asalkan kau tahu akan hal ini. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Meski aku harus mengekspresikan dan mencerminkan kebahagiaanku dengan semua benciku padamu, aku tetap bahagia."**_

" _ **Semoga Appa dan Eomma di surga memaafkanmu atas segala dosamu hari ini, kemarin, esok, masa yang lalu dan masa yang akan datang. Siwonnie Hyung, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Percayalah."**_

.

.

.

.

 **-FILM-**

.

.

.

Suara derap kaki yang memecah hening di sepanjang lorong itu membuat suasana tengah malam itu semakin mencekam. Sebuah lorong yang dilewati oleh langkah itu, seolah menggambarkan betapa lorong tersebut tidak berujung dan tidak berawal karena sepinya malam itu membuat kegelapan semakin sulit untuk diraih siapapun disana. Namun hal itu tidak bernilai bagi seorang pria berjaket hitam yang senantiasa melangkah, seirama dengan detik jarum jam. Kedua tangan pria itu saling tersembunyi dibalik jaket kulitnya, tidak lupa dengan sebagian wajahnya yang enggan ditampakkan dibalik masker hitam itu.

Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu, dibalik masker hitam itu tercetak dengan jelas apakah sebuah seringaian atau bahkan senyuman tipis di bibir pucat yang terkatup rapat itu.

Malam itu, tepat pukul 12 malam. Sebuah gedung tidak berpenghuni, atau mungkin katakanlah sebuah gedung yang Nampak seperti tidak berpenghuni, disinggahi oleh seorang pria muda. Suara langkah kakinya yang begitu santai, dan alas sepatunya yang menggagahi setiap keramik putih yang ternodai oleh banyak warna kelam disana. Gedung itu adalah sebuah saksi bisu, sejarah dimana banyak kejahatan yang menindas putih suci kebaikan hati manusia. Gedung itu juga adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana banyak nyawa meregang sia-sia atas segala yang telah terlakukan olehnya selama tiap hembus nafas yang diberi oleh Tuhan.

Pria muda itu, Choi Kyuhyun. Siapa dan apakah dia, belum diketahui. Bahkan perihal kedatangannya di gedung yang menyeramkan itu. Namun kedua obsidiannya yang menusuk dan mengalahkan dinginnya es, tampak begitu jelas disana inti dari apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Lorong itu memiliki akhir, dan tibalah kedua kaki itu berlabuh kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Ruangan itu memiliki seorang penunggu. Oh, jangan berpikir bahwa penunggu itu adalah sebuah makhluk tak kasat mata. Melainkan hanya seorang pria dewasa yang duduk dengan menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri. Jangan lupakan, dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan mengiringi setiap kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun, pria muda itu menghentikan derap langkahnya. Manik matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua, mengarah tepat pada pria dewasa yang masih sibuk dengan lipatan tembakau yang masih mengeluarkan asap yang berbahaya bagi tubuh itu.

"Siwon-ssi."

Pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu memicingkan matanya mendengar nada datar dari pria muda itu. Ah, Siwon merasa heran namun bukan pada nada yang tersirat dari bibir adiknya itu, melainkan panggilan formal yang ditujukan kepadanya. Entah kemana hilangnya panggilan _'Hyung'_ yang selalu melekat dinamanya dan sebutan akrab dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Telah banyak yang berubah diantara kedua kakak adik sedarah itu.

"Oh, aku pikir kau adalah orang yang mengagungkan sopan santun terhadap kakakmu sendiri. Lihat siapa disana, adik lelakiku sudah berdiri bak pahlawan. Cih, Choi Kyuhyun."

Siwon bangkit dari sofa yang sudah tua itu seraya membuang puntung rokok itu begitu saja. Tepat mengarah ke pundak kanan pria lainnya yang masih senantiasa berdiri tegak itu. Bekas dari rokok itu, Mengotori jaket hitam pria yang merupakan adik kandungnya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, sambil membersihkan bekas-bekas tembakau yang melekat di pundaknya itu. "Kau brengsek, Choi." Desisnya.

Kini terdengar tawa lain yang menggelagar di ruangan itu, berasal dari mulut Siwon. "Lihat siapa yang brengsek disini. Choi? Jangan bodoh! Kau juga anak dari seorang Choi. Ingat itu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Siwon-ssi. Setelah menghabisi nyawa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , kau masih bisa tertawa dan merendahkanku." Kyuhyun kembali mendesis. Ia membuka jaket hitamnya, hingga sekarang menampakkan sebuah kemeja putih panjang yang menjadi pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu, jaket hitam itu dibuang begitu saja pada lantai yang kotor dan kumuh itu.

"Aku siap untuk menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu. Sekarang, Siwon-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah benda yang sejak tadi tersimpan dengan baik di saku belakang celananya. "Neraka sudah menunggumu, Siwon-ssi."

Dan benda itu adalah sebuah pistol berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran emas yang berukuran sedang. Kini, tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan memfungsikan dua buah peluru yang menyatu dalam larasnya itu. Pistol di tangannya merupakan jenis Walther P99, salah satu pistol terbaik yang diproduksi oleh Negara Jerman.

"Aku hanya perlu dua buah peluru berkaliber 9,9 mm saja hanya untukmu, atau lebih tepatnya jantung kakakku tercinta. Aku sudah lama menyiapkan peluru spesial yang dapat melesat dengan kecepatan 1.339 kaki perdetik ini. Kau suka ini, Choi Siwon? Bagaimana pendapatmu… Siwon _Hyung_?"

Siwon kembali tertawa karena Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan _'Hyung'_ dengan nada mengejek. "Kau menggunakan dua peluru? Oh jadi, kau akan menembakku sebanyak dua kali untuk memastikan apakah jantungku masih berdetak atau tidak. Begitukah? Sangat menggelikan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Perkiraanmu salah, sangat salah. Ingin menebaknya? Kuberi kau kesempatan."

Siwon menghilangkan senyumnya, sejenak dalam pikirannya terbersit suatu hal yang mungkin saja terjadi tentang apa yang ingin dilakukan adiknya terhadap kedua peluru itu. Siwon dapat menerima jika salah satu peluru itu menembus jantungnya begitu dalam, namun ia tidak rela jika peluru yang lain malah melukai adiknya.

Satu hal yang penting dan perlu kita tahu. Tidak ada seorang kakak yang membenci adiknya sendiri. Dan Siwon tahu akan hal itu. Namun, suatu sudut dalam dimensi hatinya terus memungkiri hal itu.

"Tidak mendapat jawabannya, huh?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memutar-mutarkan pistolnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya saling mengepal, membiarkan kuku di jemarinya menusuk kulit telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menunggumu tentang hal ini, Choi Kyuhyun."

Siwon menarik nafas panjang sebelum merangkai kalimatnya. "Aku menunggumu sebagai orang yang mencabut nyawaku sendiri, atas semua dosa dan kesalahan yang selalu membuat hatimu sakit hingga bernanah. Aku…"

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan pistol di tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam kakak kandungnya yang berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa?"

"Asal kau tahu satu hal, Kyuhyun. Kau, aku maupun kita yang saling menebar benih benci atas semua yang telah terjadi pada _Eomma_ dan _Appa,_ aku tidak akan melupakannya. Asal kau tahu itu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia masih sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Rampaslah denyut jantungku, hentikan aliran darahku, biarkan otakku membeku, biarkan timah panas itu merobek dada kiriku. Aku rela, jika itu kau. Sungguh, lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu daripada harus membusuk di penjara. Jebal, Kyunnie. Lakukan padaku. Pistolmu sudah siap, kan?"

Setetes liquid jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun mendengar nama kecilnya tersebut kembali dari bibir kakaknya. Tangannya semakin mengepal meremas senjatanya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan meragukanku, Siwonnie _Hyung. Mianhae_ …"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sendiri untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun menangis?

"AKU MOHON, CHOI KYUHYUN! Jangan pernah meragukan jalan pikiranmu sendiri! Bunuh aku sekarang!"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Apakah kematian adalah jalan terbaik untukmu, _Hyung_?"

Siwon sempat terpaku, namun ia mengangguk dengan tegas. "Ya, kematian adalah jalan terbaik untukku. Dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan oleh orang-orang di negeri ini, termasuk dengan dirimu. Aku tahu dengan pasti akan hal itu."

Kyuhyun mengusap jejak air matanya yang membekas di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun bukan sebuah senyuman sinis lagi. Sebuah senyuman polos layaknya anak-anaknya yang tergambarkan dengan ketulusan yang suci. "Kalau begitu, kau siap? Aku akan menemanimu, selepas ini."

Siwon membeku di tempatnya. Tidak! Ia tidak takut dengan kematian, ataupun takut dengan adik kandungnya sendiri yang akan menghabisi nyawanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyunnie. Apa tadi yang kau bilang? Kau akan menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, _Hyung_. Kau pikir, untuk apa aku menyiapkan dua peluru spesial ini?"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "TIDAK! Tidak, Choi Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku, kau tidak boleh mati bersamaku! Kau cukup membunuhku saja, lalu pergi dari sini. Hanya itu saja! Kau harus hidup bahagia tanpa membawa serta dosaku, Kyu…"

"Aku tidak peduli, _Hyung_. _I don't fucking care about it_."

"Jika kau direnggut oleh kematian, aku ingin pula diperlakukan sama halnya seperti itu. Apa kata _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ di atas sana jika aku membunuh kakakku sendiri? Setidaknya, biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab. Kita akan sama-sama bertanggung jawab, Siwonnie _Hyung._ Kau bertanggung jawab atas semua dosamu, sedangkan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dosaku karena membunuh seorang pendosa sepertimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang. Sedangkan Siwon masih bungkam atas kalimat adiknya itu. "Kita adalah seorang pendosa, dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Tunngu aku, Siwonnie _Hyung_ … aku akan menemanimu."

THRUST!

"Kkkhhhh!"

Kyuhyun masih mengarahkan moncong pistolnya menempel tepat ke dada kiri kakaknya, tetap menekannya meski ia tahu bahwa peluru didalamnya telah melesat lalu bersarang di jantung kakaknya. Menyisakan sebuah asap kecil dari mulut pistol itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, karena inilah kelebihan dari pistolnya yang ia beli langsung dari Jerman. Ya, kedap suara. Benar-benar tanpa suara, hanya sebuah suara desisan kecil yang mengiringi timah panas itu bersarang tepat di jantung Siwon.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, darah sudah bersimbah di pakaian kakaknya itu. Tubuh Siwon langsung ambruk pada bahu Kyuhyun, dan langsung sigap ditahan oleh tangannya. Kyuhyun tahu, kakaknya masih sekarat karena hembusan nafas yang terpatah-patah itu masih dapat ia rasakan dengan baik.

Sambil menidurkan tubuh kakaknya di lantai yang kotor dan mulai bercampur darah itu. "Sakit, _Hyung_? Tidak apa, aku akan merasakannya juga."

"Kyu… hyun…. Ukh..khhhh…" Siwon memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun duduk tepat di samping kakaknya yang menatapnya lemah. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pada kakaknya yang sudah tidak mampu lagi berbicara karena kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Sebentar lagi.

Tangan Kyuhyun bersiap menekan pelatuk pistol yang ujung moncongnya kembali menempel, tepat di dada kirinya. Kyuhyun bersiap, ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu…

THRUST!

"Ukhh…"

Bunyi desisan kecil dari pistol itu, mengantar kepergian peluru terakhir di dalamnya. Darah segar langsung bermuncratan dari jantungnya, mulut Kyuhyun juga kini terbatuk lalu mengalirkan cairan merah itu dari tenggorokannya.

BRUK!

Kakak beradik itu kini sudah terbujur kaku bersama di lantai yang tercampur oleh darah mereka. Sakit yang tajam di jantung mereka, kini hanya sebuah pengabaian saja.

"Si…siwon… hyu..ung… khhh…"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melempar senyuman lemah, sambil berusaha mengaitkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Lantai yang ternodai itu kini menjadi sebuah saksi dimana kedua insan sedarah itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka. Nyawa mereka, telah tergenggam kembali oleh Sang Pencipta. Kini, tidak ada lagi desah hembusan nafas dari kedua raga yang bersimbah darah itu.

Mereka telah pergi, untuk selamanya…

Ya, selamanya…

"CUT!"

"YAH! Bagus sekali! FINISH! SELESAI!"

Suara tepuk tangan kini mulai menggelegar di gedung kosong itu. Seorang pria paruh baya yang berjabatkan sebagai seorang sutradara memberikan _standing applause_ kepada kedua aktor luar biasanya itu.

"Astaga! Kalian benar-benar hebat! Kalian menyelesaikan dalam satu kali take!" suara cameramen yang ikut senang dan bertepuk tangan, berteriak lalu memuji kedua nama itu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk kini berdiri dan ikut bersorak senang karena pengambilan gambar dan syuting di film terbaru mereka, telah selesai.

"YEAHH! Akhirnya aku jadi bintang film, Siwon _Hyung_! Kita sukses! Kita sukseesss!" Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga Siwon sedikit sesak.

Siwon ikut tertawa karena tingkah manja dan kekanakan si _maknae_ kembali keluar. "Ya, Kyuhyunnie. Kita berhasil! Aku sungguh bangga padamu."

Sorakan senang kedua member Super Junior itu berhenti ketika salah seorang produser dan manajer mereka memberi perintah untuk segera membersihkan diri dari 'darah' palsu itu lalu berganti pakaian.

"Kajja, Kyu. Kau ada jadwal di Sukira malam ini, kan? Cepatlah, bersihkan dirimu."

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga, kau benar! Manajer _Hyung_ bisa marah jika aku terlambat lagi. Aiishh!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa menambahkan komentar apapun. Lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil handuk yang sudah disediakan tim produser.

Sebelum Siwon melangkah, sebuah tangan menahan satu bahunya. Siwon menoleh kearah orang itu.

" _Hyung!_ Dimana kamar gantinya? Aku lupa, hehehe."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ini TAMAT beneran ya :D**

.

.

.

 **A/N : cieee bacanya serius amat :p hahahaha #digigitReaders hahaha GAJE banget kan? Mianhae, kalau ada kesamaan ide. Mianhae for TYPOS, soalnya ngga dikoreksi ulang, kkkkk**

 **Add FB kita yaa^^ tau kan namanya? Cek di bagian atas deket judul FF ini hehe**

 **REVIEW YAAAAAAAA ^_^**


End file.
